The World of My Dreams
by Mika Achizume
Summary: Himaru and Mika are in the world of Naruto and have to start a new quest to stop an evil most devistating. But to do that they must leave the world of ninja and enter to world of Ancaria. Warning: Cursing, suggestive content, religious comments
1. How did I get here?

**Mika: **This story stars Mikas best friend Himaru-chan and Mika has to give all the credit to Himaru for this story because it's her idea and she writes the chapters and posts them. SO ENJOY!

I lay there sleeping, comfortable and warm, but my body felt strange at the same time. Felling a chill wash over me, I awoke finding myself blind and in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up, searching for my glasses. Finding them on the bed side table, I put them on and I walked over to the closest window to glance outside. It was raining heavily, beating the rooftops and everything unlucky enough to be unsheltered. My heart sank at the scene before me, sad yet soothing at the same time. I turned around, taking a look at the room. It was empty and gloomy, having only a bed, dresser, desk, and two small tables. "Wow this place is creepy." I said rubbing my arms.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure. I tensed, rolling my hands into fists, ready to defend my self. Turning to face the figure my muscles relaxed. I smiled, lightly chuckling to myself looking at the full-body mirror leaning against the wall. Looking at my reflection I saw my hair was wet and down and my clothing was different than what I remembered wearing last. I was clothed in a short sleeved, dark blue shirt with one side folded over the other giving it a v-cut collar and a pair of really short shorts the same color as the shirt which(luckily for me)had black leggings underneath that reached all the way to my ankles. "Where or who did I get these clothe from… oh well screw it." I said losing interest.

I left the room. Turning right and walking down the hall I looked for signs of other life. Suddenly I caught a smell that made my stomach growl. I followed the smell and ended up in a kitchen. On the table was the most delicious food I've ever seen. Ignoring my stomach and urge to just start eating I looked around for signs of someone else. "What's that?" I picked up the small piece of paper lying on the table. "It's a note."

_Eat up. Your stuff is on the porch and your clothes are drying._

"Well that's convenient." I placed the note down and took a seat. I broke a pair of chopsticks and started eating. Forgetting that I was in a stranger's home and completely letting the fact slip by that I was using chopsticks, and using them correctly! But my growling stomach took over my mind and told me not to care because I was hungry. So I continued eating until I was full. (I'm never full, but it was so damn good!)

?'s POV

Once again a mob of girls, standing way to close for comfort, were fighting over who would sit next to me. "Nothing but a nuisance." I sighed. "What did you say?" yelled a voice that I unfortunately recognized. I opened my eyes and was kindly greeted by the angry face of the most annoying baka in the world.

"Why should it matter to you?" I asked, knowing that it would piss him of. "You know what? I don't like your attitude." he yelled at me. As he heatedly yelled at me I pulled my backpack up off the floor and put it on my desk. "And I just don't like you." I shot back at him making him angrier. "Naruto! stop harassing Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. Naruto gave me one more hateful glare, then sat in his seat and left me alone. _("For once I'm glad Sakura's here")_ "So Sasuke?" _("Not anymore.") _"Would you like to do any thing after school today, like maybe go somewhere together, you know just the tow of us?"

By now I've learned that if I just don't answer she'll eventually leave me alone, so I kept my mouth shut. Eventually she left me alone, leaving me free to continue my activity, hopefully without interruption. I pulled the diary from my backpack and opened it. I looked for the most recent dates, trying to find what had happened to her. But the diary was written in a language that I didn't understand.

*Flash-Back*

It was raining heavily that morning as I sat on the dock. I was soaked, still in my pajamas (A black muscle t-shirt and my gray, above knee-length shorts). The academy was having a 3-hour delay that day because of the rain. I stared at the reflection in the water, the falling rain drops causing ripples, disorienting the image. The reflection was not of me though. It was of the pain reeking havoc on my memory of that day. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glimmer of light. Of course not having a weapon with me I quickly looked around. I picked up a sharp dagger-like rock. Slowly I crouched my way towards the object. When I was closer I stood up and chucked the rock far into the water for the object was of no threat to me. A girl, about my age, wearing weird clothes, was lying on the ground. From her waist up was stranded on land, and from her waist down was submerged in water. I put my head on her chest…

"_Well she still has a heart beat… I better get her out of the rain."_

The straps of her bags were twisted around her body. I bent down, working quickly I untangled her. I put her bags on my shoulder and easily picked her up bridle style. I walked to my house and put her bags down on the porch. I carried her up to my room and sat her in the chair of my desk. I went into the room at the end of the hall, a room I never wanted to enter again, but had too to get what I was looking for. Opening the large, long forgotten dresser I grabbed a blue set of clothing and a few towels. Back in my room I took off her hair tie and glasses and put them on the bed side table. Grabbing a towel I began to dry her hair. I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her forward. I wrapped the towel around her and reached my hand up under the towel, shamefully blushing like mad, to undo her zipper. I removed my hands and grabbed the end of the pant legs to pull them off. Grabbing the black leggings from the pile of clean clothes, I put them on her, once again blushing like mad. Once I finished dressing her I laid her on my bed and covered her up. Not bothering to get an umbrella because, well I was already soaked, I went to the ramen shop and got ramen and a few other things for her to eat just in case she didn't like ramen (god knows I didn't). When I got home I put the food on the table and went back up to my room to get dressed. Putting on my usual blue shirt and white shorts, I was about to leave when I remembered the girls bags. I ran to it and crouched down to open it and found exactly what I was looking for. A small book (for some reason) covered in plastic-rap. ("Smart girl. Seems that she was ready for anything.") I unwrapped the book to look inside. "Just what I was looking for." Having easily of found her diary, I was satisfied with myself. I then continued on my way to school.

*End of flash-back and all its' flashy backy glory*

So Sasuke-kun what do you say?" All day Sakura has been asking me to go out wit her and every second I half to tell her no. But for some fucken reason she just won't go away! I can't take it anymore. If she wasn't such a useless bitch that would have absolutely no chance at protecting herself from me I would so punch her right now.

"C'mon Sakura-Chan. What's so great about Sasuke anyway?" wined Naruto. "Are you kidding Naruto or are you really that dumb…and don't call me chan!" _("Uhhh, so annoying they belong together. Well at least now Sakura isn't talking to me…at the moment. Maybe Naruto isn't so useless after all.") _"So anyway, what do you say Sasuke-kun?" "Not anymore" I said as my eye twitched. "Hmm, what do you mean Sasuke-kun? "Nothing, just go away. AND DON'T CALL ME KUN!"

**Himaru**: Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review


	2. Behine the Scenes 1

**Himaru: **Do you want to know what happens behind the scenes as I'm writing the story? Well here it is.

In her little office room Himaru sat typing away at her computer to finish up her Fanfiction when on of her favorite character came to visit.

**Himaru**: (Sitting in my office chair typing) OK, what do you want to complain about now Sasuke-kun cause I'm really not in the mood.

**Sasuke: **I was watching you type and I have a concern.

**Mika: **(Hiding in hallway right outside office to listen) This should be good. Mwahahah.

**Himaru: **About where the cops are going to find your body?

**Sasuke: **It's about this right here, the part where I have a diary.

**Himaru: **So?

**Sasuke: **I don't have a diary, change it.

**Himaru: **I'm sorry sir but you have absolutely no say in the actions or dialect of my story, and if you don't believe me I can get your contract papers that you, legally singed.

**Sasuke: **That's bull shit, I quit.

**Himaru: **I'm afraid you can't quit.

**Sasuke: **Wha!…

**Himaru: **Moran brothers, please excuse Mr. Sasuke from my office and show him the way back to his dressing room for me.

**Sasuke: **Wait no! (screams) I demand a lawyer! (as he is dragged from the office).

**Mika**: (laughing her head off outside of office)

**After an hour Sasuke finally figured his way out of the Maze/Dungeon where I keep him when ever he "gets out of hand." **

**Sasuke Vs. Author fight! fight! fight!**

**Sasuke: **WHAT THE HELL!

**Himaru: **What's wrong?

**Sasuke: **I don't have a journal.

**Himaru: **Not this again Sasuke-kun

**Sasuke: **Have you even been watching the fucking series.

**Himaru: **Well of coarse I have, or I wouldn't have the patience enough to write a Naruto fan-fiction.

**Sasuke: **Well ok then "fan" when in the series did I ever pick up a pencil.

**Himaru: **During the 1st chunnin exams, when you took the written exam with that interrogator guy. And cheated, (sing song voice) cheater cheater pumpkin eater.

**Sasuke: **Bu-but-but that was the point of the freken test, to learn how to gather information from the enemy without being caught.

**Himaru: **BEEEEE SSSSSS

**Sasuke: **I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't need to cheat.

**Himaru: **Now you're conceded and a cheater?

**Mika: **(runs in and whispers in Sasukes' ear) Conceded cheater! (runs away)

**Sasuke: **Who the hell was that?

**Himaru: **(Says with evil smile and shadows covering eyes.)My friend.

**Sasuke: **(Sighs) Great another one.

**Himaru: **Don't worry she just reads this story.

**Sasuke: **I'd rather be going with what she writes instead of you and your crazy warped mind.

**Himaru: **Haha well TO BAD!

**END OF FIGHT!**

**Winner: Me of course **

**Mika: **(Comes back into office) Now it's times for Mikas' favs'

**Himaru: **OK Mika what's your favorite part so far?

**Mika: **This right here. ( points to screen) (Rereads the passage from the story) '_It was raining heavily that morning as I stood on the dock. I was soaked. Still in my pajamas (A black muscle t-shirt and my gray, above knee-length shorts)'_

**Himaru: **OK. Do you want to tell me why?

**Mika: **Well if you took out the first and the last sentence it gives the second sentence a different meaning.

**Himaru: **What, really? I was so…Ewww you're a pervert Mika.

**Mika: **Yes Mika knows this…HOOOOT.

**Himaru: **Mika go away.

**Mika: **Mika can't because well one Mika doesn't want to, two Mika is only one you have to talk to, and three . . .SASUKE'S SOOOO HOT!J

**Himaru: **You're my near twin.

**Mika: **Yes Mika knows this.

**After a while of my continued typing and Mika watching… **

**Mika: **He felt your boobs.

**Himaru: **What?

**Mika: **Right here. (Rereads the sentence) "_I put my head on her chest…"_

**Himaru: **No…I not doing this

**Mika**: But….

**Himaru**: No! (leaves)

**I came back with a juice pouch and continued to type with Mika hovering over my shoulder…**

**Mika: **HE RAPED YOU! You probably liked it. BUT HE RAPED YOU!

**Himaru: **Mika calm down, he did not rape me.

**Mika: **Yes he did. Read the sentences.

**Himaru: **I'm not going to read the sente…

**Mika: **(holds knife up to neck) Read the fucking sentences…OR MIKA WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!

**Himaru: **Gesssss violence much. Fine I'll re-read the sentences. (Rereads passage) "_I reached my hand up under the towel, shamefully blushing like mad, to undo her zipper. I removed my hands and grabbed the end of the pant legs to pull them off. "_

**Mika: **See? Rape.

**Himaru: **Mika, it wasn't rape. He was just being kind.

**Sasuke: **(comes in after taking a shower and is drying his hair with a towel) Why would I be nice to you!

**Mika: **Hey this is Mikas' conversation session. Not yours.

**Sasuke: **(walks over to my desk and clicks the red button) It is now.

**Mika: **Just wait a sec..(the tiles under her feet disappeared and she falls into the darkness screaming for her life.) I'll kill you one day Sasssssukeeee-Kuuunnnn.

**Sasuke Vs. Author fight! fight! fight!**

**Himaru: **(clicks button again and the floor tiles go to their normal positions) What is it Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: **It's about what Mikas' favorite part was.

**Himaru: **Don't worry about that Sasuke-kun. You know Mika's just crazy.

**Sasuke: **Well I know that, but…(Sighs) never mind.

**Himaru: **What Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: **(hesitates) I want you to change it.

**Himaru**: Oh, you do? Well ok.

**Sasuke**: Please half Mercy on… really?

**Himaru: **Well of coarse not.

**Sasuke: **Really!... Oh.

**Himaru: **By Sasu-kun(Reaches over and pushes button)

**Sasuke: **Wait, pleas no….( Falls through floor just like Mika did)I'll kill you one dayyyyyy.

**Himaru: **Tisk Tisk Tisk. When will they ever learn?

_**Winner: Me once again **_

**Hitting a bit of writers block I grabbed a snack and came back to my office…**

**Sasuke: **(comes back soaked, shivering and covered in seaweed)

**Himaru: **How did you like swimming with the (Says in really happy childish voice)fishies?

**Sasuke: **(gigantic burst of anger) Fishies? Fishies? Oh no. Those weren't fishies. Those weren't nice little fishies going for a nice little swim in the nice little ocean. THOSE WERE SHARKS U CRAZY BASTARD!

**Himaru: **I'm sor…

**Sasuke: **No. No more sorries. I've had enough. I quit (Starts to walk towards door when moron brothers walk in.)

**Moron brother 1**: What this I here about?…

**Sasuke: **Not this time(kicks Mb1 in the balls)

**Moron brother 1**: Oww!(His brother bends down to help him).

**Himaru: **So this is really it? You're leaving?

**Sasuke: **(stops at door) YEEESSSS! This is it, I'm gunna get the hell out of here, and away from you and all this craziness. And I'll never have to deal with it ever again.

**Himaru: **(starts to cry with those really big anime, sad puppy-dog eye.) I'll miss you Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **(already out the door talking out loud to himself) No I won't fall for it. That face of hers is what got me this damn job in the first place and I wont let her get away with manipulating me any longer.

**Himaru: **(still in office room) Well I guess I'll have to re-right your parts and replace the 1 best character with the second best character.

**Sasuke: **(Can here me talking from down the hall) Yes you will.

**Himaru: **Well all right then. Itachiii-kunnn!

**Sasuke: **(completely stops in his tracks and loses his color) Wha?… (sticks head back in office doorway) What? (sees Itachi standing next to me) You're replacing me with my brother?

**Itachi: **Why yes she is, and if you ask me it's the best decision she's ever made.

**Sasuke: **I DON'T THINK SO!

**Itachi: **And what are you going to do a…?

**Sasuke: **(flips open little plastic case around red button) This is what I'm going to do.

**Itachi: **And what could that button possibly do?

**Mika: **(runs in covered in melted marsh mellows) DON'T NOCK THE BUTTON!

**Itachi: **What?…

**Sasuke: **(pushes button)

**Itachi: **(standing over nothing)(looks down) Oh shit (Falls through floor just like Mika and Sasuke did) I HATE YOUUUUU SASUKEEEEE! (Splash)

**Mika: **(licking mellows off her fingers)Hahaha.(lick)Mika told you not to nock the button(lick)but no one ever listens to Mika.(continues licking fingers)

**Himaru and Sasuke: **Where did you go?

**Mika: **Mika went to the "Land of Candy Room". Mika fell in the "Grand Marsh of Marsh Mellows" 

**Sasuke: **What the hell is the Grand Marsh of Marsh Mellows.

**Himaru: **It's a room that I designed, made completely out of candy. Like a Candy Land board game theme.

**Sasuke: **Wait a minute. So let me get this strait. Mika was sent to a room made of candy and I was sent to the ocean and attacked by sharks?

**Himaru: **Beggars can't be choosers Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **Bull.

**Himaru: **So you're staying?

**Sasuke: **I guess.

**Himaru: **(Puts Sasuke in a death hug and wont let go)Thank you so much Sasuke-Kun!

**After finding Itachi in the bowls of my office building and thanking him for tricking Sasuke into staying I returned to my office to find Sasuke reading the newest part of the chapter…**

**Sasuke**: I would never think that about you.

**Himaru: **What?

**Sasuke**: This. (Quotes) _'Smart girl. Seems that she was ready for anything.'_

**Himaru: **Well guess what, I was ready for this Jack ass. (flips open pink button and pushes it)

**Sasuke: **Wait what happened to the red button? (floor tiles disappear and Sasuke falls into a giant cage and lands square on his but) Oww! Kasu. (Teddy bear falls out of the sky and hits him on the head) What the hell? (suddenly millions of teddy bears fall from the sky and Sasuke is trapped in the cage with cute Teddies) I'll get you one day!

**Himaru: **I'm guessing he'll never learn.

**Three hours later Sasuke finally gets out of the cage and comes to the office.**

**Sasuke: **(comes in with his head hung and hair covering his eyes and stumbling slightly)…

**Himaru: **Sasuke…are you ok?

**Sasuke: **(falls to his hands and knees)

**Himaru: **Sasuke-kun! (runs over and sits next to him, puts hand on his back) I'm so sorry are you ok?

**Sasuke: **…

**Himaru: **I'm so sorry. (Cuddles Sasuke lovingly) I promise I'll never do it again.

**Sasuke: **(yells in my face) WHAT THE HELL!

**Himaru: **Sasu-kun?

**Sasuke: **(stands up) No more (pulls out gun from jacket pocket) I've had enough.

**Himaru: **(gasps with look of fear in eyes) S-Sa-Sasuke-kun! P-Put that down!

**Sasukes consciouses appear. (they look like young Sasuke, but ones in black and the others in white)**

**Bad Conscious: **C'mon do it, shoot the bitch.

**Good Conscious: **No don't. Could you really live with yourself if you killed a defenseless young woman?

**Sasuke: **Yeah right. So much for a woman.

**Himaru: **(looks at Sasuke with sad eyes) Sasu-kun, if you really half to, then go ahead. Shoot me.

**Sasuke: **(gasp) W-What?

**BC: **See it's all good. She's ok with it so shoot

**GC: **(grabs and ruffles his hair)This is crazy! Pleas, Sasuke-kun. Calm down and stop this madness.

**BC: **(sneaks up behind, gags and ties up GC then throws him in a closet) Go ahead and shoot kasu.

**Himaru: **Why are you hesitating Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: **(Drops Gun and hangs head)

**Himaru: **(Gasps and looks at Sasuke)

**Sasuke: **I-I-I'm sorry.

**Himaru: **(jumps Sasuke)THAT'S OK. I LOVE YOU ANYWAY SASUKE-KUN.

**GC: **(hugs BC) I love you Evil Conscious.

**BC: **Well this is just perfect.

**GC: **Andlove conquers all.

**BC: **Love my ass…WAIT HOW DID YOU GET OUT!

**GC: **(Cracks knuckles) And sometimes love hurts.(grabs BC by the shirt )

**BC: **(Gulp)

**And they both disappear in a cloud of smoke.**

The winner once again is me and of coarse the Good Conscious, so… **Winners: Himaru and GC**

Wow I must either have a lot of writers block or I'm just lazy cuz I'm still writing!…

**Mika: **Sasuke's a thief! (Rereads passage)_ "I was about to leave when I remembered the girls bags. I ran to them and crouched down to open one and found what I was looking for on the first try. A small book(for some reason) covered in plastic-rap. ("Smart girl. Seems that she was ready for anything.") I unwrapped the book to look inside. "Just what I was looking for." Having easily of found her diary, I was satisfied with myself. I then continued on my way to school." _

**Mika: **See he stole your diary?

**Himaru**: He's going to give it back.

**Mika: **You don't know that.

**Himaru: **Um… Mika I'm righting the story, he's going to give it back.

**Mika: **Wow…CAN MIKA HAVE ICE CREAM?

**Himaru**: Yes Mika can have ice-cream.

**Mika: **Cream of ice?

**Himaru: **Yep.

**Mika: **Iced cream?

**Himaru: **Would you shut up?

**Mika**:…Frozen cows' milk?

**Himaru: **SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO SIT IN YOUR CORNER!

**Sasuke: **(sitting in seat next to me) You know, I actually liked something.

**Himaru: **Really what?

**Sasuke: At the end. **(rereads passage)_ "All day Sakura has been asking me to go out wit her and every second I half to tell her no. But for some fucken reason she just won't go away! I can't take it anymore. If she wasn't such a useless bitch that would have absolutely no chance at protecting herself from me I would so punch her right now. "C'mon Sakura-Chan. What's so great about Sasuke anyway?" wined Naruto. "Are you kidding Naruto or are you really that retarded?…..and don't call me chan!" __**(**__"Uhhh, so annoying they belong together. Well at least now Naruto isn't talking to me…at the moment. Maybe Sakura isn't so useless after all. "__**) **__"So anyway, what do you say Sasuke-kun?" "Not anymore" I said as my eye twitched. "Hmm, what do you mean Sasuke-kun? "Nothing, just go away. AND DON'T CALL ME KUN!"_

**Sasuke: **It's all true. They do belong together, they're both annoying, and I would so punch Sakura!

_**Himaru: Well that's all for this chapter. Wait and read the next chapter to get the new behind the scenes episode. **_


	3. A Meeting Hard to Take Seriously

Himaru: **Well here's chapter two, ENJOY!**

**School went by just like that. Completely avoiding anyone from school or town that could bother me, I walked home. On my way home I passed two women coming from the direction of the Uchiha Compound. Usually I don't do this because I usually don't care but I caught a few words of their conversation…**

"_**I can't believe that weird music was so loud."**_

"_**The whole Uchiha compound was filled with the horrible racket."**_

"_**Who would be so inconsiderate as to let their music be that loud?"**_

"_**They better turn it down before someone files a sound complaint."**_

**I made sure there wasn't anyone around before I bolted to the compound. I ran towards the source of the sound finding it was coming from my house. As I neared I heard the weird music. The words were slow and clear but in a language I didn't understand. I had a pretty good idea of what it was coming from.**

**As I entered the front door, the first thing that occurred to me to do was plug my ears. The song had changed and the sound was terrible. I made a run for the stairs, not even bothering to take off my shoes. I ran to my room where I had left the girl. I opened the door only to find she was on the other side. She took one step, lost her balance and fell into me, grabbing me around the waist, her hands grasping the back of my shirt. I fell backwards and landed hard. The girl looked up. She looked embarrassed at first but suddenly a frightened look crossed her face.**

**My POV**

**After eating I decided to stay, I mean what else was I supposed to do? Besides I think my savior deserves a thank you for all the trouble I put him through. Since my hero wouldn't be back for god knows how long, I decided to listen to some music. I walked across the kitchen and opened the sliding door. "I found the porch, which was easy enough" I walked to my bag and picked it finding my laptop inside. Taking it back to my…I mean the room I was left in I turned it on and went straight to my Itunes. The first song I picked being "Put over that ass too fat". Well it had been a few hours and even over my blaring music I thought I herd something downstairs. I walked over and as I grabbed the knob the door swung outwards taking me with it. I took one step lost my balance and fell into someone. Out of instinct I grabbed for something, that something just happening to be the person I fell on. I wrapped my arms around him (assuming he's male because of his muscular body) We landed on the ground and I herd him curse. I looked up, embarrassed for my clumsiness but as soon as I saw his face I was stunned.**

**Himaru: **I know it's a short chapi, but I was tired of hearing Mika complain about it so don't blame me.

**Mika: **It's your responsibility to get your stuff out on time.

**Himaru: **Oh yeah Mika, when was the last time you submitted a chapter.

**Mika: **(Silence)


	4. Behinde the scenes 2

**Himaru: **Do you want to know what happens behind the scenes as I'm writing the story? Well here it is.

In her little office room Himaru sat typing away at her computer to finish up her Fanfiction wile Sasuke watched her type the script.

**Sasuke: **Oh yeah right.

**Me: **What?

**Sasuke: **There just happened to be a couple of women walking down the street talking about music coming from my house and I just happened to here what they were talking about. I don't even live at the Uchiha compound anymore.

**Me: **If you have a problem with…(cut off)

**Sasuke: **Yes I do and I'm tired of letting you treat me anyway you want, I deserve a little respect you know.

**Me: **No I don't believe I do know.

**Sasuke: **Well I don't believe your mom.

**Mika: **(comes in dressed in camo pants and a backwards hat looking all gangster) No fool, YOUR MOM! (leaves)

**Sasuke: **OMGWhat the fuck?

**Me: **(Whacks Sasuke upside the head) NO MOTHER F***ER OMCF!

**Sasuke: **What?

**Me: **Oh My Citrus Fruits.

**Sasuke: **I don't want to know.

**Me: (**continues typing)

**Sasuke: **You know that would never happen in real life.

**Me: **What?

**Sasuke: **This (points to screen)

_(I opened the door only to find she was on the other side. She took one step, lost her balance and fell into me,)_

**Me: **What?

**Sasuke: **I would of sensed your chakra before I opened the door.

**Me: **Well maybe your just a suck-ish ninja.

**Sasuke: **What is your problem?

**Me: **It's my time of the month, fuck you.

**Sasuke: **Oh sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive.

**Me: **That's what all men say just so they can get in your pants, there're all the same (rants)

**Sasuke: **If I let you hug me will you calm down.

**Me: **(starts to cry then explodes into tears) YOUR JUST SO NICE TO ME AND I'M JUST A BITCH!

**Sasuke: **(Doesn't know what to do about my hormonal drama) Stop crying please, I-I-I'll buy you ramen.

**Me: **(been planning this all along) Really?(gets big puppy dog eyes) Oh right, C'mon lets go (grabs laptop, grabs Sasuke by the wrist and runs for Ichiruka ramen shop)

_At The Ramen Shop_

**Me: **(continues typing, wile waiting for ramen)

**Sasuke: **(watching me type) Put over that ass to fat, what kind of song is that?

**Me: **The best song in the world. (continues typing) There done!

**Sasuke: **That was a short chapter

**Me: **Sasuke your always complaining like a bitch so shut up and man up.

**Mika: **(appears out of nowhere)What Mika wasn't invited to Ramen!

**Me: ***Sigh* This is going to be a long night.


	5. From the Lightning

**Himaru: This is the Fifth chapter of **_**The world of My Dreams **_**and we hope that all our friends and more will enjoy especially since we haven't updated in a wile. **

Mika: Yeah! And Himaru-sensei put Mika in her story too!

**Disclaimer: We do not claim Naruto, although we do claim ourselves…in the name of fangirlism.**

**Warning: Mika talks in third person and there is swearing and other slightly mature content.**

I sat upright on my bed with the small glass lamp on the bedside stand, the only source of light. As I was reading my favorite book "Come Come Paradise" light came in through the translucent white curtain signaling that the sun was rising. I willingly closed my book and sat it next to the lamp, getting up and parting the curtains I looked out at the sunset. The rain hit the window with force, but reflected the reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks of the upcoming sunset. Closing my eyes to the beautiful sight I leaned my head against the window sighing contently. "KABOOOOOM!" went the crack of thunder, I looked out onto the glorious sun only to hear thunder accompanied by something special. A flash of red lightning hit the ground about a mile outside town. I hurried and put my pants on, no explanation needed, and in no time I was running through the gates of Konaha, ignoring the rain and the comments from Izumo and Kotetsu. Getting there quickly because of my super awesome ninja skills, I prepared myself for an ambush. Gladly there was no attack threat as I found an unconscious girl lying on the ground with a bleeding whole in her leg. "What's the hell happened here?" As quickly as I could I piggy-backed her and started running back to the village , Izumo and Kotetsu coming to meet me. "Get the medics!" I yelled. Kotetsu continued to run to help me as Izumo turned around to get help…

Mika's POV

_YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Mika yelled at a familiar girl with curly, blond highlighted hair. Let's just call her Curly. _

_Mika was in a room full of people, all of them cheering. "Fight, Fight, Fight." "You wouldn't dare touch me you skank." yelled Curly. "Oh yeah, you wanna bet?" Mika yelled back. "C'mon fight" said a dark haired boy behind the girl as he pushed her forward. Well call him Boy One. "Don't touch me, little fucker!" she yelled at Boy One before she stepped forward and slapped him. Boy One pushed Curly by the shoulders and she backed up into Mika and Mika pushed her from behind. "Keep your fucking hands off me, you bitch!" she yelled at Mika "Make Her!" Mika yelled back. She turned around and came at Mika and knocked Mika back into the table. Two boys grabbed her by the arms; one was Boy One and the other boy was shorter, tanned, had short brown hair and was also wearing sweats. Well call him Boy Two. Boy Two looked at me "You ready, cause were about to let the bull go?" he said, a few people laughing in the crowed. "Yeah Mika's ready." Mika said. The boys let go and Curly took a step forward. Another girl stepped forward; she had lightly tanned skin and brown hair with blonde highlights in a ponytail. We'll know her as Girl One "Hey skittles! What's wrong are you crying?" she yelled. Curly unzipped her jacket "Eww! What are you a stripper or something?" yelled another girl. She was pretty, with tanned skin and long dark hair. Girl Two. Curly reached into the pocket inside her jacket. At that moment Mika noticed the bulge that Mika didn't notice before. ("What's in her pocket?") Mika thought. Curly grasped the object, pulling it out slightly. "DUCK!" Mika yelled, but it was too late, she had already fired the gun and shot Mika in the thigh. Mika hit the ground hard, grasping her thigh; Mika put her hand on the table to pull herself up. The two boys grabbed at Curly and went for the gun. Mika grasped the huge butcher knife used to cut the cake from the table. Mika motioned to Girl Two and then to the punch bowl. Girl Two turned around and grabbed the punch bowel. Running over she threw the punch bowel at Curly, causing her to slip and fall but she shot the gun again Hitting Girl Two in the shoulder. She fell backwards moaning painfully, grasping her shoulder. Finding her chance Mika ran at Curly. "HEY!" Mika yelled at her. Curly turned around…_

Mika woke up breathing heavily but silently._ "Was that really a dream?"_. Mika's damp hair stuck to her face and her neck and back were sticky with sweat and water. When Mika sat up she cringed, her leg hurt, and her white baggy hospital clothes made it hard to move.

Mika herd something outside from far away, so she turned to the window above the bed, propping herself on her arms. But she was stopped when two framed photos caught her eye. Both photos were of a man with three young children. It all came to Mika so fast that one of her arms slipped out from under her and Mika fell off the bed. "OMCF!" she screamed as she hit the floor "Mika's in Kakashi Hatakes' room!" Mika screamed jumping back up to her feet. "But how, Mika can't remember a thing." Mika said pressing her hands to her temples. "Well Mika can't stay here, Mika doesn't know how to explain herself and Mika's tired of people thinking she's crazy." Mika said with a sad face. Mika had to get out before Kakashi got back…

Kakashi's POV

"Well Kakashi, if you think you can handle this girl then it will be my pleasure to assign to you the duty of tending to her, but the moment you find out anything about her, you are to report to me immediately." concluded the 3rd Hokage. "Is that understood Kakashi?" he asked. "Yes sir." I answered, bowing in the 3rd's presence before I poofed out of the room in a cloud of smoke.

Appearing in an empty street I began walking the rest of the way home. _"There's no telling when the girl will wake up, better hurry."_ I thought and decided to poof away again. I reappeared back in my bed room, and with my luck found it empty. "Son of a…"

Mika's POV

Mika ran through the scattered trees in the direction of who knows what! Mika kinda felt bad though; because Mika took/borrowed/stole a dull turquoise kimono with light blue rings around the sleeves and collar, from Kakashi-sans closet. Good thing Mika's pretty tall or it wouldn't of fit Mika at all!

The grassy, pine needle covered forest floor ended as Mika's feet hit gravel. Which hurt. Mika ran barefoot down a wide alleyway and she only just got to the end where she planned to turn right; but instead ran into, fell on her butt and looked up at non other than 'The Copy Ninja' himself. Kakashi Hatake. " Well I guess, I can't handle you on my own." he said. Mika had a fangasim. Mika had a hellova time not glomping one of her few favorite characters from the Hidden Leaf Village.

Kakashi extended his hand and Mika took it. Kakashi turned his back to Mika and continued. "Don't worry, your not in any trouble or anything, the Hokage ordered me to look after you. So please make this easier for both of us and don't run away again. Ok?" _"OMCF! Kakashi Hatake wants to __take care of_ _Mika!"_

Mika fainted

"Son of a…"

Kakashi's POV

~Back at Kakashi's house~

As soon as the girl woke up she was bouncing off the walls, Screaming. Her. Head. Off. Then she started to cry. "Mika didn't do anything, she wants to go home!" "Would you Please calm down?" I begged holding my hands up to my chest, surprised at the girls outburst. The girl stopped within a fraction of a second, as if someone hit the pause button on a DVD "What, Mika's not in trouble?" I gave the girl a masked smile and chuckled. "No not at all. So why don't we get acquainted before we do anything else?"

Mika's POV

" '_Anything else.'"_ Mika put her hands to her temples. "NO! No perverted thinking, Mika and Kakashi are from two different worlds, literally. But that's not the point because Kakashi belongs with Anko. "Hey are you all right?" Kakashi-sensei asked after he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Here, c'mon over here and sit down." Mika sat next to Kakashi on the bed. "There, now my name is Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake" he announced. "Tell me, what's your name?" he asked Mika happily. "Mikas' name is Mika Achizume." Mika stated plain and simple. Kakashi looked confused for a second but regained his charming mood. "Oh, well then Mika, where did you come from?" Kakashi asked Mika. Mika decided to lie and use the awesome, yet made up life on her and Himaru-chans Fanfiction dot net profile. " Mika can tell you that she came from the Star Village, but Mika can't tell you where that is." Mika told him. "Sorry." Mika apologized. "That's all right." Kakashi assured Mika "But why can't you tell me?" he asked, concerned. Mika put on a show, to make her story more story more believable. "Because if Mika tells a stronger village the location of her own village, then she is considered a trader…" Mika broke off, her voice cracking. "…and put to death!" Mika dramatisized, crying out, letting that one Hollywood tear run down her cheek for that magic affect. That works. Kakashi took the bait putting his arm around Mikas' shoulder pulling her close and holding her, like Mika was his own child. "Well there's no need to worry about that, we'll protect you." Kakashi reassured Mika. "We?" Mika asked. "All the ninjas in Konoha, of coarse!" Kakashi said happily. Mika gave him a smile. "Well you need sleep, so go to bed and please be here when I get back, Ok?" Kakashi asked Mika. "Ok." Mika said. "Good!" Kakashi said smiling through his mask before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

Waking up the next mourning to the sound of Kakashis' voice, Mika had only to wonder where Kakashi had gone the night before. "C'mon!, Your going to be late!" Kakashi yelled. _"What is it with MEN! Just because you call louder dose not mean Mika will come faster!"_

Kakashi had lead Mika through the streets of Konoha to some building she didn't recognize until we got to the entrance. A simple wooden swing tide to the towering tree above it. _"The Academy?"_ Mika thought "Why would Kakashi bring Mika here?" Turning her head at the sound of an opening door, Mika almost fainted again at the sight of Iruka coming out through his class room door. "Oh, I though I was going to have to come find you!" Iruka said in that irresistibly chipper voice of his. Then he look in Mikas' direction. "Then you must be my new student?" Mika looked over to Kakashi. "What!" Mika asked. "That is if you don't want to become a part of Konohas' military force, you don't have to." Kakashi said obviously baiting Mika, and she took it! " What of coarse Mika would to serve Konoha!" Iruka smiled. "Well then, you'll have to start with my class. So if you would come in please?" Iruka turned back around and lead us back into his classroom. We filled out some paperwork stating that Mika was now a student at the academy. "OMCF!. This was the most perfect moment in Mikas' life!" "Class starts in forty-five minutes so why don't we go out and I'll treat you to breakfast Mika." Kakashi offered. "Oh thank you, Iruka do you want to come too." Mika offered. "Sure! Thank you Mika."

We walked back to class with hot tea in our hands. 'So Kakashi, Iruka?" Mika asked. 'What?" they responded in unison. "Are the two of you friends?" Mika asked. "More like acquaintances." Kakashi replied taking a sip of his tea. "So…" Mika questioned. "…how's the sex?" Mika said taking a sip of tea. "WHAT!" they screamed after spitting out their tea. "Well if you had to answer Mika like that, that she's going to guess not good!" Mika retorted as she walked away leaving her teacher stunned in their tracks.

Mika somehow felt that at that moment, in another universe, Taki had slapped her.

Himaru: Well Mika I have to say that was an interesting chapter don't you think?

Mika: Tots' awss.

Himaru: What?

Mika: Total awesomeness.

Himaru: …


	6. Behind the Sceans 3

**Himaru: **Do you want to know what happens behind the scenes as I'm writing the story? Well here it is.

In her little office room, Himaru finally finished up the latest chapter of her Fanfiction while her characters waited to review.

'_We walked back to class with hot tea in our hands. "So Kakashi, Iruka?" Mika asked. "What?" they responded in unison. "Are the two of you friends?" Mika asked. "More like acquaintances." Kakashi replied taking a sip of his tea. "So…" Mika questioned. "…how's the sex?" Mika said taking a sip of tea. "WHAT!" they screamed after spitting out their tea. "Well if you had to answer Mika like that, then she's going to guess not good!" Mika retorted as she walked away leaving her teachers stunned in their tracks.'_

_Mika somehow felt that at that moment, in another universe, Taki had slapped her._

**Taki: **(smacks Mika upside the head) Youz damn right I did!

**Mika: **(crying) Ow! Why are you always so mean to Mika?

**Sasuke: **Hey, guys were supposed to start at the beginning of the chapter!

**Taki: **Oh, go suuk ona cracker!

**Sasuke: **(angry) Himaru! She's your friend, would you please correct her behavior!

**Himaru: **(typing and making corrections)

**Sasuke: **Hey, are you even listening to me?

**Himaru:** (non-hesitantly flips open little plastic case and pushes a white button)

**Sasuke: **Wait, what's the white butt-

**The floor tiles under Sasuke disappear and he falls through…**

**Sasuke: **(lands on his butt in a completely white room) Ow! Great, what now? (nothing happens) Wait, nothing? Well there has to be something? (waits like he's getting an answer) But I need something to hate you for!

**Back in the office…**

**Mika: **So what dose the white button do?

**Himaru: **(still typing) Absolutely nothing.

**Mika: **But, but what's the point in that?

**Himaru: **It's just to keep him out of my hair until he finds the door.

**Mika: **Why wouldn't he find the door?

**Himaru: **(still typing) The whole room is white including the door. All he has to do is push on the door for it to open. If he finds it that is.

**Mika: **So, when are Iruka and Kakashi coming?

**Himaru: **Well Iruka was meeting Kakashi so they could come together but knowing Kakashi that means they'll be a few hours late, if not days late.

**A cloud of smoke fills the room…**

**Kakashi: **(says coolly) Hey, I take offence to that.

**Iruka: **Sorry we're late.

**Himaru&Mika: **(coughing from smoke)

**Taki: **(leaning on the wall in the back of the room with a gas mask on) Hey guys, how's the sex-

**Kakashi&Iruka: **Don't start!

**Mika: **(exited) Iruka! Kakashi! (stops dead) Irashi!

**Taki: **Oh, let meh guess. Iruka and Kakashi are an 'item' and Irashi is der item name.

**Mika: **(nods happily) Yep!

**Iruka: **What!

**Kakashi: **(looking around not paying attention) And you we're mad at me for being late. I don't seem to see Sasuke?

**Himaru: **(turns to Kakashi in her wheely chair) Well Kakashi, Iruka, since you are new here let me tell you both the rules of my domain. No one leaves or enters without my permission. This whole building belongs to me and I know all that goes on here. If you anger me I have my ways of punishing you. And if you refuse, I'll introduce you to my friend DM-Sama and she will slap you in the face and tell you 'Authoress powns all'!…So there.

**Kakashi: **But that didn't answer my question.

**Himaru: **I was getting to that. Sasuke was annoying me so I sent him away.

**Mika: **(turned into a chibi and is now hugging Iruka around the waist) So now we have to wait for Sasuke-kun?

**Himaru: **Of coarse not Mika, he wasn't in this chapter. So anyone have any problems?

**Kakashi: **Yes, actually I do.

**Himaru: **(sighs) Go ahead Kakashi.

**Kakashi: **Why dose everyone think of me as a pervert? I mean the beginning of the story was great but you still had to put in the fact that I wasn't wearing any pants wile I was reading.

**Himaru: **Kakashi please, Everyone in the world who has ever seen you read that book or has ever met Jhiraiya _'knows' _what's in that book.

**Kakashi: **Ok, you know wha-

**Mika: **Oh, oh, you know what Mika wants to know? Are Izumo and Kotetsu coming?

**Himaru: **Look Mika, I know how much you love Izumo and Kotetsu, but their still just background characters.

**Mika: **What, how could you say that Himaru-chan! (American flag background drop) We NEED background characters! They are what make animes go round. They are the foundation of our society. They-

**Himaru: **All right already! Since you always get your way we will go see Izumo and Kotetsu personally.

**Mika: **OMCF!

**At the gates of Konoha, Izumo and Kotetsu sat at their guard duty station…**

**Mika: **Ha-ha duty.

**Taki: **Someone besides meh please slap her!

**Himaru: **Would you two please STOP IT!

**Mika: **(singsong) We're off to see the guards, the wonderful guards of Konoha!

**Taki: **Ugh FINE! (slaps Mika upside the head)

**Mika: **(crying) Ow! So mean to Mika!

**Himaru: **Takina! One more time and you're getting a restraining order.

**Mika: **(runs up to the box shaped station) Kozumo!

**Both: **What?

**Taki: **It's your item name.

**Both: **What!

**Himaru: **(walks up slowly) Hey guys.

**Both: **Hey!

**Himaru: **So we came to get your opinion on the story.

**Izumo: **Oh, well there's nothing to say really, we were just happy to be there.

**Kotetsu: **Yeah!

**Himaru: **Would you be interested in appearing again in the show?

**Both: **Yes!

**Himaru: **One more thing…

**Back at the office Izumo and Kotetsu sat tied to wooden seats with apples on their heads…**

**Izumo: **WHY DID WE AGREE TO THIS?

**Kotetsu: **WHY DID I AGREE TO COME WITH YOU?

**Himaru: **(holding bow) Wait, when did I install an archery room?

**Mika: **Oh, that was Mika actually. See she had a fetish with Kikiyo from Inuyasha. Then she decided to practice with bow and arrow.

**Himaru: **Good call Mika.

**Mika: **(proud of herself) Thanks!

**Himaru: **(lifts bow to take aim) Here we go.

**Kotetsu: **Wait your not really going to shoot at us are you!

**Izumo: **Yeah what he said!

**Himaru: **Oh calm down. There not real arrows.

**Mika: **Yeah, do you really think that Mika would let anyone hurt you guys?

**Izumo: **Well… no not…

**Kotetsu: **Of coarse not.

**Izumo: **Kind of actually.

**Kotetsu:** (nods)

**Mika: **Hey Himaru?

**Himaru: **Yeah?

**Mika: **Did you here that?

**Sasuke: **HIMARU!

**Himaru: **Oh great, Sasuke-kun got out. C'mon lets go see what he wants.

**Together Mika and Himaru run out the room…**

**Izumo&Kotetsu: **Hey, wait what about us?

**Entering the office…**

**Himaru: **What do you want Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Look, I don't care I quit!

**Himaru: **Sasuke-kun calm down. I do this stuff to you all the time and you usually don't mind it-

**Sasuke: **NO! Dungeons, Mazes, Sharks,-

**Mika: **Oh My!

**Sasuke: **(angrier than before) NO ONE ASKED YOU!

**Mika: **(looks like a scolded child) Sorry Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **Dungeons, Mazes, Sharks, teddy bears, a white Room!

**Himaru: **Sasuke-kun look, I'm sor-

**Sasuke: **No! I'm done!

**Himaru: **(says with a warning voice) Sasuke, I'll have to call the moron brothers.

**Sasuke: **You go right ahead! I'm still leaving!

**Himaru: **I'll have to rewrite your parts and replace you with your brother.

**Sasuke: **You know what that's a great idea! Nothing would be better than to see Itachi struggle in your hands!

**Itachi: **(comes into office behind Sasuke) Is that a challenge, little brother?

**Sasuke: **(turns around) Why yes it is! (gets evil smile) Let's see how well Itachi dose with the lot of you!

**Himaru: **Fine Sasuke-kun, follow me. (walks over to desk and flips open case to gold button)

**Sasuke: **What dose that button do?

**Himaru: **Well come here and you'll find out. (grabs Sasukes' arm and pushes button)

**The floor tiles disappear and the two fall through and onto a giant red mattress…**

**Sasuke: **(looks around to see a slightly tacky red and gold room) What is this place?

**Himaru: **Central command. (says pointing to far-end wall full of TV screens) This very room is my eyes. This is how I know what goes on here.

**Sasuke: **So why am I here?

**Himaru: **Well Sasuke-kun you and Itachi-san have a bet so to make sure Itachi-san is keeping his end you can watch every move he makes.

**After showing Sasuke-kun all the controls I returned to the office…**

**Himaru: **Well Itachi-san looks like you and Sasuke-kun have a deal.

**Itachi: **Well then, shall we? (offers me his arm)

**Himaru: **(giggly) Oh you're quit the gentleman! (takes his arm)

**Sasuke: **(in control room) Why that sleazy little!-

**Back in the office…**

**Himaru: **Ok Itachi-san, we'll start at the beginning.

**Itachi: **(just finished reading chapter) Ok one…

**Himaru: **(sad and hopeful) Please tell me your not going to complain about something!

**Itachi: **…

**Himaru: **(getting angry) I just really can't take anymore of men telling me what to do!

**Itachi: **(puts hand on my shoulder) Don't worry; I'm just a little concerned about how Kakashi acts like a pig around such young girls.

**Himaru&Mika: **(giggly like fangirls)

**Taki: **(in the back rolling her eyes) Ugh… stupid fangirls.

**In central command…**

**Sasuke&Kakashi: **Why that sleazy little!-

**Sasuke: **AHHH! Where did you come from?

**Kakashi: **I need to keep an eye on your brother. Who knows why he's really here.

**Sasuke: **(realization) I didn't think about that, should we do something?

**Kakashi: **No, not at the moment.

**Back in the office…**

**Itachi: **… and further more…

**Himaru&Mika&Taki: **Shut up!

**Mika: **Mika can't believe you're such a, such a…

**Taki: **Say it!

**Mika: **Mika doesn't like to say it, Himaru says it's un-ladylike.

**Taki: **Say it!

**Mika: **You fuckface!

**Himaru: **Look I'm going to get Sasuke-kun because this is just not working out.

**Itachi: **(confused look on his face) What, why not?

**Mika: **Because everything in the chapter you just had to comment on!

**At Central Command…**

**Himaru: **(looking down at Sasuke sleeping on mattress) Awwwww! (pulls out mini blow horn and puts it next to his ear) (says softly) Waky, waky Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **(waking up)

**Himaru: **Oh, too slow. (blows horn)

**Sasuke: **(on floor) Did you really have to do that.

**Himaru: **You won!

**Sasuke: **What?

**Himaru: **(happy for him) The bet, you won the bet!

**Sasuke: **(cocky) Ha, I knew it! Apparently no one can stand any of you!

**Himaru: **Well you don't have to be so mean about it.

**Sasuke: **(sees her getting sad) Wait, no, don't you dare.

**Himaru: **(voice cracking) I can't believe I even came down here.

**Sasuke: **(willingly comes over) Are you ok?

**Himaru: **(sniffles) Yeah.

**Sasuke: **Ugh… (opens his arms) Come here.

**Himaru: **(turns around and lets Sasuke hold me)

**Sasuke: **Are you sure your ok?

**Himaru: **(sniffling into his chest) MmmHmm.

**Sasuke: **You don't sound ok to me? (pause) Your lying through your teeth right now aren't you? Your faking!

**Himaru: **(pulls away from Sasuke) (happy) You bet! And we both know that even if you know I'm faking you can't resist! (leans and gives Sasuke a big kiss on the cheek causing him to blush) Thanks for being such a sweet heart. (hugs Sasuke lovingly)

**Sasuke: **(hugs back with head on my shoulder) (smiles secretly)

**Himaru: **(pulls away quickly raising arms in air) Let's get out of here and back to the others! (runs over to start the exit, turns around to Sasuke)

**Sasuke: **(slightly smiling sadly) Yeah lets.

**Himaru: **Awww! You didn't want the hug to end did you? (runs back and hugs Sasuke)

**Like two minutes later…**

**Sasuke: **Let's go now.

**Himaru: **(runs over to control pad and pushes button) (runs back over to Sasuke and jumps into his arms)

**Hole opens in ceiling and we are sucked back into my office…**

**Himaru: **(jumps out of Sasukes' arms) That's funny where is everyone?

**Taki: **(comes out from the darkness) (says with creepy voice) I'm still here.

**Himaru&Sasuke: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Sasuke: **Don't do that!

**Himaru: **Hey, where's Mika?

**Mika: **(pops in room) Hey, whatz goinz onz?

**Himaru: **Where were you?

**Mika: **…

**A few minutes ago…**

**Mika: **(hands Itachi a huge wad of cash) Thanks for helping Mika to get Sasuke-kun to stay!

**Itachi: **(thinking he got too much money) No problem if my brother acts out again just ask me and I'll come over right away.

**Mika: **This is just between you and Mika ok?

**Itachi: **(pretend zips his lips) Our little secret.

**Mika: **(bows respectfully) Tank you so much Itachi-san!

**Back to the present…**

**Mika: **(rubs back of head) Oh no where.

**Himaru: **You know, I feel like we forgot something.

**Back in the archery room…**

**Izumo: **WE'RE STILL HERE!

**Kotetsu: **I'M STILL HERE WITH YOU!

**Izumo: **WHY'D THEY LEAVE US HERE?

**Kotetsu: **WHY'D THEY LEAVE ME HERE WITH YOU?

**Back in the office…**

**Sasuke: **Oh I'm sure it'll come to you soon enough, but for the mean time why don't we go out for ice cream? My treat.

**Himaru&Mika&Taki: **(faces light up) YAY! Go Sasuke-kun!

**Taki: **We better invite DM-Sama and Aki this time.

**We all think about the time we didn't invite DM-Sama and Aki to ramen…**

**All: **(shiver at the memories of the bad experience)


	7. A Rekindled Memory and Unlikely Firewood

Himaru: Once again I have taken too long to come up with another chapter. But finally here it is and I have come up with an actual future storyline. Thank you to all who review!

~ = a point of view change.

"_Oh thank you, Iruka do you want to come too?"_

I had to cringe at the mention of my name. How could she know it? Yes, we had just spent about thirteen minutes signing papers and what not. But still I don't ever remember telling her my name. I looked to Kakashi who just continued to stare blankly at the back of Mika's head. "Kakashi we need to ta-" he cut me off "I know, I caught it too." he stated in a plain, hushed voice.

"I'm going to school." was the last thing Sasuke said before he left that mourning. _"What am I going to do? I could join the academy, but do I have the guts to be a ninja? Well it would be a good cover and maybe I wouldn't have to kill anyone. Yeah, I could just go to school to learn self defense techniques. I'm sure the Hokage would understand."_ So now I had to find him. I walked back out to the porch and found my bags. Well I wasn't even sure if they were mine. I opened one up and found a set of clothes. A red tank top, black over-shirt, black slacks, black boots, and a pair of fingerless, red, and black stripped gloves. Yep they were my clothes! Finding the Hokage's little dome thingy wasn't as easy though…

"Hey ma'm, do you know where I can find the Hokage's office?"

"…" was her response before she walked away.

"How rude!" I yelled out thinking she would here me. She didn't, but she wasn't the only one. As soon as I left the Uchiha compound I tried talking to numerous people only to have the same result. I walked through some trees to an open clearing and what I saw made me sigh in relief. The Hokage was alone and it appeared to be that he was paying respects to a big black rock. "K.I.A.!" These were the training grounds that team 7 used.

I felt the presence as soon as it was within 30 feet of me, but I didn't feel the need to take a stance for it was small and timid. "Come on out." I said calmly. I felt the person tense up as they leaned back to hide themselves fully behind a tree. "Don't worry." I said with a chuckle. "You're not in any trouble." Then came the sounds of shoes crushing soft grass. I turned to find a young girl dressed all in black and red. "I've never seen you before. Are you a traveler?" I asked. What was going on? If an outsider tried to enter the village peacefully one of the gate guards would've taken them to my office. Why had I not herd anything? She bowed to me respectfully and to be honest it surprised me a little. "No sir." she responded timidly. She obviously new who I was but I had never met her, never seen her face. "Actually sir, I am not sure how I ended up here in your village, sir, but I would like to stay here: It seems like a very nice place here." she said giving me an awkward smile.

"Do come with me…"

I remembered a little rural town near the Leaf village that Naruto and Jiraiya would eventually visit. So that is now where I came from. I didn't think that telling the most powerful man in the village I was from a different universe was such a good idea. So…I lied! Let's see how well this turns out.

There was a short silence as she entered the room: The same silence you get entering a classroom late alongside your also late teacher. Tea with Kakashi and Iruka sensei took a little longer than expected since they decided to give Mika a small tour of the Academy's surrounding area. A small gasp caught Mika's attention and the gasper brought a smile to her face.

My eyes were wide with excitement for I finally saw a familiar face. I gasped. "Mika!" I leapt from my seat in the front of Iruka sensei's classroom. I ran to my friend on the verge of tears. I almost tripped a few times running up the steps and then fell once. I got to the top only to be found in mother like arms. I looked up into brown eyes. "Mika...?" I said. Mika said nothing but helped me to steady myself and then held me tightly. "Himaru-chan, it's ok. **I** have found you and now we're together. So there's no need to be upset." I silently cried for a few minutes into Mika's shoulder then pulled away to wipe my eyes.

"Mika... how did you find me? How did we end up in the Naru-verse?" I asked hurriedly, not really having the thought in mind to ask myself before. Seeing as I was in her face she pushed me away to a more comfortable distance. "Himaru just calm down and let **me** explain...?" Mika said. "This is our real home Himaru-chan." she said. "Wha- What do you mean?" I asked. "Himaru what we call the Naru-verse is really our home. In this world **me** and you were both borne and raised." she concluded. I looked at her dumbfounded. "Ok Mika, I know every Naruto fan dreams about living in the world of Naruto but you actually sound serious..." I said putting my hands on my hips. "But Himaru-chan **I** am serious." Mika said with a pout.

"Mika I can't take you seriously when- wait your not talking in third person!" I finally realized. "See Himaru-chan I am being serious." she said. "Mika what's going on?" I asked. She sighed and looked around. Of course we had made a scene and the rest of our peers were now starring at us. "Himaru-chan we should talk in privet." She said grabbing my hand and heading for the door.

The two walked out the door of my classroom and into the yard. "Ok class, take these notes I've written on the board and I will be back shortly." I said before making a hand sign and poofing out of the room. I appeared on the roof above my classroom to find Kakashi spying on Mika and her friend. "Kakashi, have they said anything incriminating yet." I asked. "No, they haven't talked at all yet." he said. We watch the girls in silence until Mika sighed.

"Himaru-chan I'm sorry but the world and family you know are a lie." she said. "Are you saying that they don't exist?" Himaru called out with a little anger in her voice. "No, they are in fact quiet real. They just don't belong to you. You were born here in this world but it was dangerous here with the constant warring and all." Mika paused. "So to keep you safe I sent you and me to live in what you would call the real world." she said. Himaru was taken back. "What, you thought America was any better than here. In fact it's safer here than in the 'Real world'." Himaru accused using air quotes around real world. I looked at Kakashi helplessly. "What the hell are they talking about?" I asked with a whisper. Kakashi put a finger on his lips. "Be quiet Iruka." he whispered and then we both returned to spying.

"That was a miscalculation on my part, sorry for that." Mika said. "Mika, this, this can't be..." Himaru said. "Well I'm sorry Himaru-chan but it is." she said in an almost harsh voice. Himaru's tone became defensive. "Well if it is, then why don't I remember anything? Hunh?" she said. "I erased your memory Himaru-chan." she replied calmly. Himaru was again taken back. "Yeah then why am I back here?" Himaru asked. Mika replied. "Because the world I sent us too was becoming too evil. But there is also and evil here that is growing that only you can defeat." Himaru looked at her with apparent fear in her eyes. "You mean Orochimaru?" she asked.

I could feel Kakashi tense next to me. "No" Mika replied. "The Akatsuki?" Himaru asked again. Now who were the Akatsuki? "No." Mika said, the patience in her voice fading. "Then you mean that traitor Danzo?" Himaru asked again. "No Himaru. Those are the evils of the shinobi world." Mika said. "Then what is it?" Himaru asked defeated. "Himaru, in this world there is a whole planet, just as big as the earth you were living on. The land that makes up the shinobi villages in not the only land on this planet. There is a whole nother world out there very unlike the land of ninjas." Mika concluded. "Mika what world?" Himaru asked. Mika smiled a small yet proud smile; obviously happy to speak it's name. "The world of Ancaria..."

I made a hand sigh and flashed away, instead of the usual poof as to not give away my position. Kakashi followed me into the hall outside my classroom. "So that explains the oddness of how I found Mika." Kakashi said. "But what about her friend?" I asked. Kakashi tilted his head in thought "I don't know, but she would have had to come to our world in a similar way to Mika." he said. "That does make sense if everything they said was true." I concluded. "Well I better go warn the Hokage about this. Make sure to keep a sharp eye on those two!" Kakashi said with a masked smile before poofing away. "Wait! Ka- oh, damn it..." Well I should probably go back and teach. I walked the few feet to my classroom and opened the door. "Here we go."

Himaru came back into class with her friend; Mika I think it was. "What the hell was that scene? It was like they were long lost sisters." They sat together in the row in front of me in front of Naruto and Sakura. I couldn't help but look at Himaru. Just who exactly was she. She must have felt my stare on her because she turned around. I looked into her eyes, that when I first met her were bright and young, but they were now hardened and dull.

Himaru: Well that's all for now. Next time you'll get some back story bull crap for the main characters and the main adventure should start.

Thanks to:

DM-Sama ~ for reviewing every chapter as of yet and my dearest appreciation to you for being a wonderful friend.

Half-Blood wannabe ~ for reviewing my stories as well and being awesome!

***Note: There will be no more 'Behind the Scenes' chapters because the story is now taking off.***


End file.
